My Life
by shadowgrl97
Summary: Hey so this is a story written in script form based on what life would be like with some of my Favourite anime characters from: Devil May Cry, D.Gray Man, Hetalia, and pretty soon Ouran High School Host Club. Please R&R and tell me what you think.
1. Pizza!

I DO NOT OWN MAN OR DEVIL MAY CRY OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU GET IT. ON WITH THE STORY THEN, EH?

_PIIIIZZZZZAAAAA!:_

Me:*Doing homework*

Dante: Where. Is. Pizza?

Me: uhm…. Dante? You forgot the word "My" between "Is" and "Pizza"…

Dante:*snicker* You said "between"~!

Me:*rolls eyes*

DOORBELL RINGS

Dante: PPPIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!*runs to the door* HEY-…Youre not pizza…..

Kanda: No shit Sherlock….*pushes him aside and walks in*

Dante: pfft, jokes on him. I'm not Sherlock~!

Lavi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Allen: what was that….?

Lavi:*shrug* for amusement?

Dante: very amusing. Now get your ass in the house.

Lavi:…. Are you a rapist?

Dante:….*beats the shit out of him*

Kanda:*laughs evily*

Me:*hits him with Lenalee's clipboard* no!

Dante: how the hell….. WAIT!...

Alistair: oh grey warden style~!*starts dancing the gangnam dance*

Dante:*joins*

Lavi:*joins*

America:*joins*

Me: WHOA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Prussia: MOVE LOZERS LET ME TEACH YOU HOW TO GANGNAM!*does the dance terribly*

Me:*cuts off music*

Alistair: hey! Do not be hating on my swaggeth yo!

Me:…..swaggeth?

Seiji: is that even a word?

Kaiji: doesn't appear to be…..

DeadPool:*bursts through the window along wit Nero* KANTANA RAMMMMMAAAAAAA!

Nero: WHO KILLED HIS HOLINESS?!

Dante: that would be me.

Nero: YOU!

Dante: yes me.

Nero: YOU KILLED HIS HOLINESS!

Dante: wow your slow.

Nero:*eye twitch*

Me: everyone calm down…..

N. Italy: PASSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAA!

Me:*sigh* You people man...*sits on Lavi's lap*

Allen: you like totally harshed our mellow bro...

Me: what are you, a hippy?

Allen:... Yush...

Dante: damn... I needa asprin...

Nero: killed... His Holiness... You did...

Lavi: Im about to lose my mind, I've been waiting so long. I'm runnin ont of time~! I need a doctor~! Call me a doctor~!

Me: GAHHH I HATE THAT SONG!*flips table*

Lavi:...0.0...

Dante: well alrightie then... She's lost it.

Me:*eye twitch* ILL SHOW YOU LOST IT WHEN I RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND FEED IT TO YOUR FACE!

Tyki:... That does not make any sense.

Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Canada: I'm still here.

EVERYTHING GOES SILENT

Dante:... W-who said that...?

Nero:... His Holiness... You killed him

Tyki: must be a ghost

Feliciano: GHOST?! GHOSTS ARE SCARY SCARY SCARY GET OUT!

Lavi:*putting crosses all over the house*

Allen:*waving smoke from a candle* SPIRIT BE GONE!

Canada: but I'm not a spirit, I'm Canada.

Everyone:*gasp* IT SPOKE!

Me: screw it! That's it for this scene!

NEXT TIME ON THIS SCRIPT THINGY:

Will Dante ever get his pizza? Is there a ghost in this house? How long will it take Nero to realize that Dante did kill his Holiness?... Cuz lets be honest its taking him a long ass time…. SEE YOU NEXT TIME~!


	2. Ghost Hunters

**_GHOST HUNTERS:_**

Me:*singing at the top of my lungs* WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS~! HERE WE ARE NOW~! ENTERTAIN US~! I FEEL STUPID~! AND CONTAGIOUS~! HERE WE ARE NOW~! ENTERTAIN US~! A MULATTO~! AN ALBINO~! A MOSQUITO~! MY LIBIDO~! YAY~!(Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana)

Dante:*playing the guitar to the song*

Kanda:*kicks the door down* I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Dante: for what? Beauty cuz you ain't got none~?*snaps fingers*

Kanda:*pulls out Mugen* I. Will .Kill. You.

Dante:*pulls out Rebellion* You. Can. Try.

Me:*pulls out Red Queen* Bad. Dante. And. Kanda. No. Killing. In. My. House.

Nero: why...why the hell do you have my sword?!

Me: Cuz.

Nero: Cuz why?!

Me: Its my story and I can take your sword if I want to.

Nero: no you can't!

Me: I will NOT hesitate to kill Kyrie.

Nero:...its all yours!

Dante: Dude, why do you like her so much? She' a whore bag.

Me: like Lenalee.

Lenalee: ackascuse me~?

Me:...WHO LET HER WATCH PITCH PERFECT?!

Nero: YOU!...KILLED HIS HOLINESS!...YOU DID!

Me: oh my lordie, this shit again?! YES HE FRUCKING KILLED HIS HOLINESS!

Allen: Malika~! You are going to love us for this~!

Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDMA?!

Lavi:...0.o...this...has nothing to do with your grandmother...

Me:...oh... then ignore that comment...

Lenalee: what did you two do so I can bitch at you about it?

Lavi:*to me* that doesn't sound ANYTHING like Lenalee.

Me:*shrug* its what I feel she acts like...

Kanda: this stupid script isn't about your damned feelings!

Me:*sigh* fine...

Lenalee: Allen, Lavi~! what did you two do that would make Malika love you~?

Me: bleh, makes me sick just looking at it.

Allen: we hired those people from that show you watch so much~!

Me: Regular Show?

Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH~!

Rigby: WE PLAYED THOSE GAMES IN THEIR FACE~!

Allen: uhm... no...

Me: oh! You mean Ghost Adventures?

Lavi: Yeah~!

**NICK, AARON, AND ZACH FROM GHOST ADVENTURES (YES ON THE TRAVEL CHANNEL) WALK IN.**

Zach:*to the camera* it is said that in this house. there is a very interactive spirit by the name of "Canada".

Aaron: we're gonna get ready to do an EVP session, see what we capture.

Me:*eye twitch* what. the. hell.

Zach: is there anyone here by the name of Canada?

Canada: I'm right here.

Aaron:*eyes widen* Holy f**k. did you hear that?

Zach: oh my God I heard that...*replays the EVP like 10 times before getting back to the investigation*

Me:*facepalm*

Tamaki: I'm here~!

Me: who invited you?!

Lenalee: I did~!

Me: Oh my squee, why?

Lenalee: cuz he's cute~!

Haruhi: uhm back off!

Me: you go girl! Team Haruhi!

Jacob: I thought you were Team Jacob?

Me: when my friends talk Twilight, I am. Honestly, I don't care for Twilight. I'm a potterhead.

Dante:*spits soda everywhere* DID YOU JUST SAY POT HEAD?!

Me: WHAT?! NO! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANNA THROW MY LIFE AWAY?!

Dante: oh...

Seiji: she said potTERhead. see the difference?

Kaiji:*looking in the dictionary* Potterhead doesn't even appear to be a word.

Me: pfft. Ya barrels.

Dante:*gasp* LANGUAGE!

Me: what I say?

Dante: you said the B word!

Me: what? Bitch?

Dante: no! you said barrel!

Me: BAD DANTE! THERE WAS NO CALL FOR THAT KINDA LANGUAGE! GO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!

Dante: but-

Me: NOW!

Dante:*hangs head and walks to the bathroom**mutters* i'm tellin...

Me: who are you gonna tell?! Its my mothertrucking house!

N. Italy: I BROUGHT PASTA~!

Me: now is not even the time!

Nero: killed... His Holiness...

Dante: yeah I did. whoop de doo.

Tyki: Hello Malika.

Me: oh thank the Maker!

Nero: His Holiness!

Sora: hey Malika~!*winks at me*

Subaru: quit being stupid Sora...

Zach:*keeps replaying the first EVP of Canada*

Me: THATS IT! GOODBYE PEOPLE!

Porky Pig: T-T-T-That's all folks~!

Me: BACON~!

**END OF EPISODE 2**

_**Hey whomever reads this. sorry if its short. ill work on making it longer~. also, if youre wondering, Seiji, Kaiji, Subaru, Sora, and Mizuki are all from this game I play called My Body guard so no. un fortunately I do not own them or their beauty.:( peace yo.**_

_**NEXT EPISODE:**_

_**When will Nero realize that His Holiness is dead and isn't coming back? Why does Malika suddenly wanna beat the crap outta all these characters? Find out possibly tomorrow~!**_


	3. Emotional Moment

_**Emotional Moment:**_

Me:*watching Dear John**crying**dabs eye* P-Poor John...He comes back from the war and look at that slut! Married! What they had was special!

Dante:*sniffle* I know! That whore! John could do so much better!

Lavi: C-Can someone pass me a tissue?

Allen:*crying**passes him a tissue* That's right John! Storm out of the house and don't return! YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR HER!*sobs*

Lavi:*blows nose* Go John! Be free!

Nero:*wipes eyes*

Me: Nero...Are...Are you crying?

Nero: N-No! I...I just have allergies!

Me: Allergies?

Nero: Y-Yeah!

Me: What...What the hell are you allergic to?

Nero: Stupid questions!

Me:...0.0...

Dante: Shut up kid! You're just jealous cuz you don't have love like John's~!

Nero:*WTF Face*

Tamaki: this is just like me and Haruhi...

Everyone: How?!

Me: you didn't join the army...

Dante: Nor do you and Haruhi love each other...

Nero: And since when did Haruhi get married?

Tamaki: well... its...not EXACTLY like us...but...its close...

Me: no its not.

Tamaki: Don't crush my dreams! *emo mushroom growing corner*

Me:*rolls eyes* you're a drama king...

Kanda:*walks in* What the...

Me:*tackles him in a hug* HEEELLLOOO~!

Kanda: che...

Allen:*gets tackled by Road*

Road: ALLLLEEEENNNN~!

Me:*sits on Dante's lap* KAAANNNNDDDDAAA~!

Kanda: WHAT?!

Me: get over here~!

Kanda: che. no.*tries to walk away but I grab him and drag him back over to Dante*

Me:*sits on Dante's lap and braids Kanda's hair*

Lavi: you look adorable Yu-Chan~!

Kanda: i. Will. Kill. You. And. Bury. You. Where. Niether. God. Or. The. Devil. Can. Find. You.

Lavi:*pale*

Road:*poking Allen's face* Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess-

Allen: WHAT?!

Road:...Hi...

Allen:*twitch*

Lenalee:*walks in with a tray of cookies and coffee* I brought-

Me:*smacks the tray out of her hand* YOUR FOOD IS EVIL!

Lavi: Hey! That's not nice!

Allen: Yeah!

Me: you people act like I'M the only person in the whole bloody world who hates Lenalee!

Allen: that's cuz you are!

Me: pfft! am not!

Allen: name THREE other people that are evil monsters like you!

Me: number one, I'm not a monster! and two I can SHOW you!*Calls my sister, Ashley, and my two friends, Giselle and MS*

MS:*wearing an "I HATE LENALEE" T-shirt* Yo.

Ashley:*also wearing the same shirt as MS* hiya~!

Giselle:*also wearing the same shirt as MS and Ashley* Ello~!

Me: Do you see their-

Lavi: yes we see their shirts.

Me: ha! in yo face~!

Me, Ashley, Giselle, and MS: WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA~!

Allen:*still has Road on his back*

MS:*to Lavi*...I think I love you.

Giselle:*glomps Nero* FLUFFY~!

Ashley: WHERE. IS. DAVID?

Me:*summons jasdevi* santo, rita, meeta, meta, ringo, Jonah, tito, marlin, jack, latoya, janet, Michael, dumbledora the explorer~.

David:*pops out of the ground* I'M DAVID~!

Jasdero:*also pops up out of the ground* AND I'M JASDERO~!

David and Jasdero: AND TOGETHER WERE JASDEV-

Ashley:*tackles David* I WUV YOU~!

David: WHAT THE HELL~?

Jasdero: Five~, five~ five~, five~, five~ five~, five~!

America: HAHAHAHAHAHA~! THE HERO IS HERE~!

Prussia: ZE AWESOME IS ALSO HERE~!

Me: AND THIS SCRIPT IS OVER~!

MS:*squeezes Lavi* you're...SO CUTE~!

Lavi:*smile* why thank you~!

Me: ok welps, I have to go to bed meaning that's it for this script time...plus my sis is doing something innappropriete to David's leg and I do NOT wanna hike the rating so... later skaterz

**END OF EPISODE 3**

**Well there's ep. 3... sorry for shortness... laterz~!**

**EPISODE 4:**

**Of all places... why do they wanna go to school?**


	4. Spring Break Biznitz!

_**Summer Break, Biznitz~:**_

Me: WHOOOOOO~!

Dante: what's got you so happy?

Me: SPRING BREAK MUTHAFU-

Nero: LANGUAGE! You don't wanna have to hike the rating!

Me: oh... Right.

Lavi:*eating Dante's pizza* So what are we gonna do over this spring break thing or whatever?

Me: i dunno what YOU people are gonna do, but I'M gonna get writing on my stories.

Dante: you write stories?

Me: well what else did you think was in my super secret special box?

Dante:...*pictures drugs and other things*

Me:*facepalm*

Allen: i wanna meet your characters.

Me:*shrug* OK. *makes Ryder , Trent , and Veronica appear*

Trent:*holding a teddy bear* Woooooow Mrs. Author Lady~! Nice place ya got here~!

Ryder: che. Where's an innocent family i can go kill?

Veronica: Ryder, i can and will freeze you.

Me: this is Trent, Veronica, and Ryder.~.

Allen: its nice to meet you all.

Veronica:*small smile* you too~.

Trent:*smiles brightly* Thank you little tiny short man~!

Ryder: shut. The. F**k. Up...*looks around* where'd that bleep come from?

Me: well, ya see, since i knew you were a cusser, i had to bleep any cuss words that come from your mouth.

Ryder: only my mouth?!

Me: only your mouth.

Veronica: ha. That's what your dumb a-

Me: turn that word into apple or your mouth will be bleeped too.

Veronica:... Apple.

Me: that's what i thought.

Trent:*holds his teddy bear to Kanda's face* this is Pocho~!

Kanda: che. *rips the bear's head off and stomps it to the ground*

Trent:*lip quivers**sniffle* w-why did you d-do that to Pocho?

Kanda:*shrug*

Trent: fix him pwease~?

Kanda:*immeadiately begins fixing the bear*

Lavi: what the...

Allen: what is he?

Me: Trent's a charmer.

Allen: what's that?

Me: he's able to charm anyone he wants into doing anything he wants just by talking to them. And because he's in 100% sync with his charm, he's able to charm anyone and everyone. Even multiple people at once.

Allen: whoa...

Nero: that's pretty friggin awesome~.

Me: unfortunately, since charm takes up all the room in his brain, theres no room for him to become smarter, making him...*gestures to Trent, who is running into a wall repeatedly*

Ashley: idiot.

Me:*shrug*

Phantom: guess who, suckerz?

Me: no. You're mean.

Phantom:*rolls eyes* you made me this way, sweet heart.

Me: bleh.

Giselle:*comes in and tackles Nero* FLUFFY~!

MS:*peace sign* hiya~.

Me: hey guys~!

Nero: lets listen to music.

Me: does anyone have suggestions? I say 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco

Ryder: i say 'Riot' by Three Days Grace

Veronica: I say 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41

Giselle: I say 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach~.

MS: how about 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars?

Lavi: 'Fantastic Baby' by Big Bang~!

Allen: 'Wonderwall' by Oasis~!

Phantom: 'Before i Forget' by Slipknot.

Trent: 'As Long as You Love Me' by Justin Bieber~~~!

Everyone looks at him.

Trent:*plays 'As Long as You Love Me'*

Me: AAAAAAANNNND that's it for this script time. Next one will be a small one shot possibly~.

Trent: bye bye~. As long as you la la la la la la la la la la la la la la love me~!

Fangirls: SHHHEEEEE HAS THE BIEBER IN HER HOUSE~~~! O TO THE M TO THE FRUCKING G~~~~~~!

Me: Ryder! HELP!

Ryder: not until i become unbleeped!

Me: NEVA!

Lavi: whelps, the end~!

Allen: see ya next time~!

Everyone: bye~!

Ryder: che. Get the f**k out.

Kanda: yeah, what he said.

_**A/N: Hey so i hope you liked it~! This has been yet another installment~! The 4 characters were my own creation~!**_

_**Trent:**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair: dark brown, over his eye**_

_**Eyes: crystal blue**_

_**Power: Charmer**_

_**Veronica:**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Hair: jet black and curly**_

_**Eyes: cobalt blue**_

_**Power: Ice **_

_**Ryder:**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair: jet black and spikey up front**_

_**Eyes: metallic silver**_

_**Power: son of God**_

_**Phantom:**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Hair: jet black and hangs over his face**_

_**Eyes: blood red**_

_**Power: apostole of Exile**_


	5. Prom- Part One

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Trent: she owns nothing~!**_

_**Me: yep yep. Nothing but the plot and my 4 characters~!Also, I decided this should be a script~!**_

_**Prom- Part One:**_

Trent: MS~?

MS: yes?

Trent: how do you get a date to prom?

MS: well, ya gotta find a girl you like. Then you simply ask *says this as Lavi walks in* Will you be my date to prom?

Lavi:*drops bag of Doritos*...*runs out*

Dante:*sees this and follows* what's up with ya?

Lavi: MS just asked that airhead guy to prom...

Dante: oooooh burn~.

Lavi: you're not helping, Dante.

Dante: well, sorry~! You know dating isn't my thing though. I prefer to stay single and keep it stylish~!

Lavi:*sighs and nods* yeah... I guess you're right...

Kanda:*walks out* hey, stupid rabbit. If you like the girl, you should fight for her.

Lavi:*sighs* but she likes Trent...

Kanda: how do you know? Did you ask?

Lavi: well... No but-

Dante: then go ask~!

Lavi: uhm... Ok...

Tyki:*out of nowhere* You guys are all slow. You don't ask the girl if she has a date; you make her jealous.

Lavi: huh?

Tyki: You take a fake date and get your twerk on!

Dante: hey! hey! no twerkin!

Tyki: *sigh* whatever. just get her jealous.*leaves with Dante and Kanda*

_**IN THE HOUSE**_

Me:*reading a book*

Giselle: is anyone going to prom?

Me: ha. No.

Ashley: why not? Prom could be fun~!

Me:*rolls eyes* prom is a waste of time. You spend perfectly good money on an outfit you'll probably never touch again. You could be using that money to buy Dragon Age 3, man!

Ashley: but its one night that's all about you and your date~!

Me: something I could worry about on my birthday.

MS: you're no fun~!

Me:*shrugs*

Ashley: think of all the dresses you could ruin~!

Me:... Lenalee's dress too?

Ashley: her dress too~!

Me:...*evil smile*

Ashley: so you're gonna go~?

Me:*nods* yep~!

Giselle: awesomesauce~!

MS: who's gonna be your date?

Me: my... Date?

Ashley: yeah, who asked you yet?

Me:... No one.

Ashley:*GAAAAASSSSP* NO ONE ASKED YOU?!

Me: oh don't pretend to be in shock. The only reason David asked you is because you started choking him and said you won't stop unless he asked!

Ashley:*emo corner*

Me:*sighs* I could go by myself. I prefer going solo anyway.

MS: but its less fun that way.

Me: Not really, I mean, it just proves i'm independent.

Ashley: or you're a loner~!

Me:*death glare*

Ashley: EEEEEEP~!*runs away*

MS: so, you'll go?

Me: Meh...

Giselle: that is a yes~!

Dante:*walks in* hey guys~! What's up?

Me: huh? oh just... sitting I guess.

Dante: ahh~! So, uh Malika... I was wondering...*shifts uncomfortably*

MS:*smirks and leans over**whispers to me* He's totally gonna as you~...

Me:*blushes* y-yes Dante?

Dante: will you... give me and my date, Trish, a ride to prom?

Me:... Of course~!*smiles*

Dante:*grins charmingly* thanks Malika~! You're the best~!*kisses my cheek quickly before walking off*

Me:*face crumbles* Trish... seriously?

MS: oh, don't lose hope~! I'm still holding faith that Lavi's gonna ask me~!

Lavi:*walks in*

MS: hey Lavi~!

Lavi: oh... hey MS...

MS: So, are you going to prom?

Lavi: yeah.

MS: Awesome~! Do you have a date~?

Lavi: I uh... I do~!

MS:*Face falls but quickly recovers* O-oh really~? who?

Lavi: Lenalee~!

Giselle:*eyes widen*

Ashley: you can hear the sizzle from that burn...

Me: that wasn't a burn; that was a torch.

MS:Oh... Well, have fun with your tramp.*walks off*

Lavi:*smirks* (Thinking: that totally got her jealous)*skips off*

Ashley: So, Giselle, are you going with Nero?

Giselle: well, I would, buuuuut...*gestures to Nero, cuddling all over Kyrie*

Me: I thought I killed that B-

Giselle: no more bad language!

Me: right, sorry...

Ashley: well, no point in fretting. we've got a week before the dance. might as well prepare.

**_ME, ASHLEY AND GISELLE LEAVE TO SHOP._**

* * *

**_Hey peeps. sorry for shortness. How was it? Good? Bad? Not what you expected? Either way I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit:) Next update should be hopefully Friday~!_**


	6. Venting

Me:** _The sound is like someone repeatedly blowing out a candle_**

**_Her face is angelic, but the smile that once plastered her face is not there_**

**_If I'd just stayed awake._**

**_But honestly, what could I have done?_**

**_I'm just a mere child_**

**_What could I have done up against stage four cancer?_**

**_The first time I hear she passed, it was like I had a small hearing problem_**

**_'Sylvia passed away..."_**

**_At first I was puzzled_**

**_Then I thought it was a lie... A very cruel lie._**

**_But for what reason did mother have to lie?_**

**_Then her face cracked and her eyes shattered._**

**_Tears took formation again as she repeated "Sylvia passed away..."_**

**_And I knew it was true._**

**_I went to see for myself wether the truth is being said or not_**

**_And there she was, peacefully sleeping_**

**_In a slumber she shall never wake up from._**

Lavi:*claps, patting my head*

Dante:*hugs me as I cry into his chest*

Nero:*rubs my back soothingly*

Ashley:*crying in David's arms*

Jasdero: everything will be ok...

**_Everything will be ok_**

* * *

**_Hey guys. now I know its not the continuation for prom but my aunt just passed away this morning due to stage four liver cancer and I felt the need to vent out how I feel. Her last words were: Everything will be ok. I'm putting up part 2 of prom either today or tomorrow. Please bear with me. my morning's been shit. Anyway, I have an assignment for you guys. Either in a review or PM msg, tell me about a time in your life that something terrible has happened and it broke you so bad, you didn't know what to feel. If I choose you, I'll put you in the next script time after prom. thanks for your understanding3_**


	7. Prom- Part Two

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Ryder: Yeah. She doesn't own anything but the plot, Trent, Phantom, Gabby, and Veronica._**

**_Me: I also own you~!_**

**_Ryder: SHUT THE F**K UP AND DON'T F**KING REMIND ME!_**

**_Prom Part Two:_**

Dante:*dressed in a tux* Almost ready to go, Malika?

Me:*dressed in a beautiful dress that Ashley picked out for me* yeah~... totally~...

Nero: ooooh~! Giselle~! Take a picture of me and Kyrie for me?

Giselle:*sarcastic* of course, Nero~!

Nero:*grins and wraps arms around Kyrie's waist*

Kyrie:*poses*

Giselle:*takes picture*

Nero:*grins and takes the camera, examining the picture**smile fades* Uuuuh... Giselle?

Giselle:*smirk* yes~?

Nero: you... cut off Kyrie...

Dante:*snickers, fixing his tie*

Giselle:*innocently* did I~?

Nero: yeah... you did...

Me:*sighs* lets just get this over with...

**_AT THE PROM_**

Veronica: Ryder, lets go dance or something.

Ryder:*growl* I don't wanna.

Veronica:*whiny* Ryyyyyydeeeerrrr-

Ryder: f**king Veronica. I f**king said, I don't wanna f**king dance.

Veronica:*pouts* fine.

Phantom:*to Veronica* do you wanna dance?

Veronica:*smile* I'd love to~.

Trent:*walks in with his date, Gabby*

Lavi:*sees this* hey... I thought your date was MS...

Trent: no~! what gave you that idea~? MS is pretty and all but we're just friends~!

Lavi:*eyes widen* But... I heard MS ask you to prom...

Trent:*laugh* NOOOO~! She was teaching how to ask someone to prom~!

Lavi: so... where's MS?

Trent:*shrug* she said she didn't wanna come to the dance.

Lavi: Crap...*runs off in search of MS*

**_GLAD YOU CAME BY THE WANTED COMES ON_**

_The sun goes down, The stars come out_

_And all that counts, is here and now_

_Our universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came_

* * *

Me: oooooh~! I love this song~!

Ashley: DAVID LETS GO DANCE~!

David:*in a tux* ya know, I'm right here. There's no need to-

Ashley:*evil red aura**demonic voice* I SAID LETS DANCE!

David:*squeaky voice* yes dear!*runs out to the dance floor with Ashley*

Me:*stands alone by the punch table, staring at the ground, trying to avoid watching Trish twerk on Dante*

Kanda:*walks over, hating every second of this**through gritted teeth* Malika... Do you want to possibly... dance?

Me:*looks up at him, a bit confused then smiles* I'd love to, Kanda Cane.

Kanda:*takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor just as All I Ever Wanted by Brian Melo come on*

_**ALL I EVER WANTED BY BRIAN MELO**_

_Slow down, make it last. We're having the time of our life_

_And take a photograph, I don't wanna leave this behind._

_What seems so out of reach, we're holding it right in our hands_

_Lets give up everything, Lets jump in and never look back (x2)_

* * *

Kanda:*gently places hands on my waist*

Me:*blushes lightly and puts my arms around his neck, hesitantly burying my face in his chest*

Kanda:*goes light pink* hmph...*softens a bit when he feels tiny droplets sink into his chest and hears me sniffling"

Dante:*has arms wrapped around Trish but is staring at me the whole time*

Trish:*pout* baby~, pay attention to me~!

Dante:*not really paying attention to her* oh yeah... sure sure, whatever...

* * *

Lavi:*runs to MS's house and knocks on the door* please answer... please...

MS:*answers* Lavi? What are you doing here?

Lavi: I... I wanted to properly ask you to the prom...

MS: ask me to prom? What, did Lenabitch flake on you?

Lavi: no its just-

MS: Forget it Lavi, I'm not one to be a second choice-

Lavi: MS, please-

MS: Goodbye-

Lavi:*cuts her off by kissing her*

MS:*eyes widen but slowly kisses back*

Lavi:*pulls away, smiling, and leans his forehead on hers* you were always my first choice. Lenalee was my second. The only reason I didn't ask is because I heard you telling Trent how to get a date and I thought you were asking him to be your date.

MS:*Bursts out laughing and pats his head* God, you can be an idiot~! I like YOU~! I don't like Trent in that way~!

Lavi:*chuckles, blushing* OOOOOOH~! Well then~, will you be my date to prom?

MS:*smiles softly* I'd love to~...

* * *

**_AT THE PROM_**

Giselle:*leaning against a wall*

Nero: wait what?

Kyrie:*whispers something to him quietly*

Nero:*eye twitches and walks outside*

Kyrie:*follows* NERO! NERO PLEASE!

Nero:*keeps walking*

Giselle:*runs after him* Nero... are you ok?

Nero: yeah. I'm just fine.

Giselle: Please don't-

Nero: I SAID I'M FUCKING FINE!*gets in a car and drives off*

Lenalee: HEY THATS MY CAR!

Nero: EXPLAINS WHY IT SMELLS LIKE A MEGA PONY BARREL!

Giselle: whoa, did he ever kiss his mother with that mouth?

Kyrie:*crying*

Giselle: what'd you do to my future husband, you skank?!

Kyrie:*sniffling* I-I told him I was pregnant... with Vergil's kid...

**_END OF PROM- PART TWO_**

* * *

**_AWWWW SNAP~! Yo what's hip happenin you son of a snitch~? Not what you expected? I know, I apologize~! Now, theres gotta be Prom part 3~! :) Anyway, you know what to do~! Favorite and Review~! Love ya~!_**


End file.
